A New Starting
by christina-bella
Summary: After changing into a vampire Bella she loses her human memories.how will Edward and his family cope up with it? Will she regain her memory? Will the special powers gained by her help her? How?...Read and find out..:
1. Summary

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer._

_**Summary**_

After Edward changes Bella into a vampire in Breaking Dawn, she doesn't remember her human memories. Bella becomes a different kind of vampire; she has lavender eyes, sleeps. She is very powerful, is a shield, can control her thirst of human blood, can copy any vampire's power and use it which means she can read minds, see the future, is strong etc...

She still is a loving and a caring mother. She is helped by the Cullen's to remember her past memories. She gets along with everybody, but she is still not as comfortable as before with Edward. Since Edward's family want Edward and Bella to spend some time alone to be together, happy and understand each other so, Carlisle and Esme stay in Forks and take care of Renesme, Emmet and Rosalie go for world tour, Jasper and Alice go to Harvard University while Edward and Bella go to Dartmouth to study and live together in a house. After few days Bella starts having dreams and nightmares.

How? Why? What of?

Read and find out.

Please Review…………………………..!

Please tell me if I should continue!

Christina ;)!


	2. Chapter 2

A New Starting

_**Edward and Bella**_

By: - Christina

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyer._

_**A New Life**_

_**Bella Pov**_

After the pain ceased I could feel a hand on my hand and few voices. I could hear a female bell like voice saying, "Bella will wake up within ten minutes, something weird is."

Then I heard a male voice near me, "Bella, love, get up."

I could not understand who these people were, why I was in pain and why was I with them. I could hear a voice which resembled a beating heart from little far.

And then I heard another male voice saying, "Why is she having a feeling of confusion?"

Then the male voice near me said, "Confusion? Bella, why are you feeling confused?"

_Now, how did they know that I was confused? And, obviously I would be confused because I couldn't understand what was happening._

After ten minutes as the female voice had said I opened my eyes. I could see a gorgeous boy, no an angelic creature with bronze undid hair and pale body sitting beside me. He reached his hand to touch my cheeks but I ran away and within 1/8th of a second I was standing by the wall. I didn't know how I could do that but I did it.

He was shocked and I could see the pain in his eyes.

I could see six more people; they all had shocked expressions on their faces. There two boys standing in front, one of them had blond curly hair, and the other had black hair and huge muscles, they were protecting the others from something…..me!

I was shocked.

There was a girl who resembled a pixie and short dark brown hair, a blonde who was very beautiful and a little mature woman who was looking g like a mother. There was a man looking at me with fatherly love and he also had bronze hair.

"Bella, please come here honey, why are you running away from me...? I am your Edward," said the angelic creature coming towards me.

"What is happening? Who are you? I don't understand anything..." I said

"Carlisle I think you are right," he said gesturing towards the fatherly man. So, his name was Carlisle," Bella you don't remember anything…..about…..u-us? And you don't know what has…. happened to you?" I could hear the pain in his voice. I was feeling as if I was the reason.

Then Edward ran out of the room within a second.

The boys were not in the protecting mode now. Even though I was having feelings of confusion and sadness a second ago, I was felling safe and calm now.

Then Carlisle came in front and said, "You are a vampire now. You have married Edward. You both have a daughter: Renesme, who is half-human and half-vampire because when you had the child you were a human. I am Carlisle, she is Esme; Emmet and Rosalie; Jasper and Alice," gesturing to each person. I couldn't believe it; I thought that it was a joke. I noticed their expression, they were not at all joking and I understood they were telling the truth. I was surprised and then everything went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**E**__**dward Pov**_

The whole time during Bella's conversion I was by her side. Earlier I thought I had done something but, Carlisle assured me that I had done all possible things which he would have done.

But, when Bella woke up, it was as if my whole world had been demolished and finished…Bella didn't remember anything… nothing about the time we had spent…together…...She didn't love me…..I was broken…I ran to the place where I showed her how I looked in the sun…our meadow…..

After about two hours I went back. I saw Jacob was playing with Renesme; I thought how lucky he was.

Then, Carlisle told me that since he told Bella that we were vampires she is unconscious.

"How can vampires be unconscious? ," I asked.

"I think Bella is not a normal vampire….have you seen her eyes they are lavender in colour and not crimson as of all other new borns ", he answered me, but I didn't understand what does he mean by '_not a normal vampire'_.

But, I left the conversation there and went to Bella and sat with her.

Suddenly she screamed and got up.

_Sorry I didn't update from a long time._

_Next chapter will be updated by tomorrow._

_Please, Review and give me some ideas._

_Christina ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**EDWARD PERSPECTIVE**

Bella crouched down into a defensive position, ready to attack.

"Bella, it's just me" I soothed. What had I done ?

Bella hissed and sneered at me, the rest of the family came into the room.

"What did you do to Bella" Alice demanded. My family bombarded me with thoughts

"_She defiantly isn't a normal vampire"- Carlisle._

"_We should take her hunting, immediately"- Jasper_

I looked at Bella she seemed alert, stepping back near the door.

"GET HER!" Alice shouted.

Without a second thought Emmett and Jasper raced forward, pinning Bella down.

"Bella stop!" I pleaded. Alice and Rose went over to help restraint her.

"She is so strong" Jasper breathed.

Bella squirmed and cried out, as she tried to escape my siblings grasps.

"STOP TOUCHING ME" she screamed.

Why wouldn't Bella remember us? Was her memory that blank?.

"Give up, Bella" Emmett hissed. Did she really expect her too?, she didn't even know us.

_Flashback_

"_Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me? "  
"Yes" Bella answered ._

_End of Flashback_

Bella did not know me, she only knew the things Carlisle had told us. But did she believe that ?. Did Bella believe she had a Beautiful daughter and a loving family.

"Edward, can we have little help" Alice hissed, holding Bella's leg down.

We were all shocked that she would lash out like this, but then again we didn't know what to expect from the newborn Bella.

I ran over, placing my hands on Bella's stomach. I wasn't use to using so much force on her, I was afraid of braking her.

But she was Vampire, stronger than me.

"_Someone has to take her hunting"- Carlisle._

"How do we get her to calm down" I asked Carlisle.

"She still very confused and distressed" Jasper stated, smacking one of Bella's arms on the floor.

"_hmm I thought I had explained everything, I thought she believed us"- Carlisle_

Carlisle stepped towards Bella, holding up his hand to show surrender.

Bella gazed up at him, looking furious.

"Bella, you need to calm down" Carlisle stared at her.

"NO!, STOP HOLDING ME DOWN" she cried. I looked at Bella, she was thirsty, really thirsty the monster inside her was going to take over.

There was a flash of green, everyone that was near Bella was thrown against the walls.

"_What the" - Emmett_

"_Huh" Alice_

"_How did" Carlisle_

"_Bitch"- Rose_

Before we knew it, Bella had disappeared.

**BELLA PERSPECTIVE (short sorry)**

I ran out of the house, who did those people think they were.?

I think I would remember if had married someone and had a kid, I thought they were telling the truth but I must of been wrong, all I knew was that I was a vampire.

I could not deny my thirst, the boy called Edward had caught me at a bad time.

I was thirsty, my instincts too over and I headed towards my first pray.

**EDWARD"S PERSPECTIVE**

What did Bella just do?

My family got up off the carpet, appearing confused. We knew Bella was thirsty but she didn't no not to feed from human's.

"Alice, what do you see" I demanded.

Her gazed over.

"We have to hurry!" she screeched.

We all rush out the door, minus Esme and Carlisle, who were staying just in case she came back. I don't think it was likely.

As I ran, I could smell Bella's faint scent. Freesia's and strawberries.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, I knew she didn't want to lose her best friends, or a sister. Jasper and Emmett were in front trying to tracker, they were unsuccessful.

We stopped running.

"she couldn't have vanished that fast" Rose frowned.

"We don't know if she has a gift yet" I sighed.

"I'm not giving up" Alice stated. I was going to either.

She started to run again, we followed.

"BELLA?" Alice screamed again.

I suddenly froze, picking up Bella's strong sent.

"You smell that" I gasped.

"yeah, but I don't see her" Rose shrugged.

We could Bella possibly be, it's not she had invisibility.

"GUYS OVER HERE" Jasper called.

We rushed over, seeing a Bella lying under a tree.

"Bella, can you hear me" I shook her. She just fell limp. Was she dead, was my Bella actually dead.

"We should take her to Carlisle" Alice insisted.

We all nodded.

"Don't worry, your memories will return" I promised. They needed to .

We arrived back to the house, I tried not to jostle Bella, Even though she was a Vampire.

"CARLISLE" Alice yelled, desperately.

Esme and Carlisle came in a flash.

"Did you-" Esme looked at the poor girl in arms.

"What happened" Carlisle demanded.

"We just found her like this" Alice cried.

Carlisle stepped forward, cautious.

"Bella, can you hear me?" he asked.

"_Maybe she is sleep, if that were possible"- Carlisle._

"Is it possible" I asked him.

"I don't know son" he frowned.

Bella began to stir, we watched curiously.

"Bella?" I asked.

"_How is she sleeping?"- Carlisle._

Bella relaxed on my legs, than opened her lavender eyes.

_**I am in desperate need of suggestions...And I am not going to update until I get at least five reviews...**_


End file.
